A development platform for mobile native applications can increase developers' efficiency of building and tuning the development environment. A developer can usually choose a development framework or version with development environment kits, and also monitor and control permissions for the developed application. In the development platform, a large number of function libraries are provided to increase the efficiency of application development.
A development platform for mobile native applications usually includes rapid environment building tools and a developer-friendly interface and provides a variety of program libraries. Environment building tools can help developers save time on building an environment; a developer-friendly interface can reduce the technical barriers developers may encounter in developing a mobile native application; and the variety of program libraries enable developers to accelerate the development of a mobile native application.
Before using a development platform for mobile native applications to develop a mobile native application, developers must receive a certain level of training on computer programming. For example, developers must have a certain degree of knowledge about the infrastructure of the mobile native applications they wish to develop and developers also need to write program code in the development process. However, the use of such a development platform for mobile native applications will create a higher technical barrier for developers.